hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Atlantic Mini-Season 2 (DEL)
First Mini-Season Atlantic Mini-Season 2019 -Delcore's- Retired Names- # Brock -> Brandon # Delcore-> Don This Time- This Mini-Season consists of 11 storms, and 7 hurricanes. 3 became Majors Timeline Systems Aaron- TS -A small Subtropical Storm in the open ocean. Aaron was short lived, and dissipated from higher sheer and cold waters. Aaron didn't become fully tropical at any time during its life. Aaron formed in late May, which is the 5th time a storm started the season in late May. Aaron was the 12th earliest Subtropical storm in recent years to form at the end May. Barbara-C4 -A rare July hurricane that aimlessly drifted across hundreds of miles in the Eastern Atlantic. Barb finally developed into a tropical storm near Cape Verde. That's around when Barb started to rapidly intensify over very warm tropical waters. Barb attained it peak of 150mph around the middle of the ocean before weakening slowly over cooling waters. Barb dissipated in the central Atlantic, far from land. Connor-TS The first land effecting storm. Connor formed only about 200 miles offshore of the Dixie Coast. In the allotted time, Connor only achieved a gusty 60mph. No big damages occurred. However, Connor was unusual as in having a rather very low pressure for such a weak storm. Connor was also very well developed and could have passed as a C2 hurricane. Connor even had a very small eye. Dalilah C1 Dalilah was a average sized late July hurricane, peaking with winds no higher than 90mph. Dalilah was in open ocean its whole life, and didn't affect land. Dalilah was also well built, but had a higher pressure than Connor. Ethan C2 The 2nd considerably dangerous storm, Ethan was a landfalling hurricane. Ethan developed in Mid August, and packed 100mph winds in its small core. Most of Ethan's life was spent as a C1 hurricane, but stregnthed do to a lighter wind sheer, and still pretty warm waters. Ethan peaked twice near 100mph, and then went on to hit North and South Carolina with peak winds. Minimal damage occurred, but flooding was probly the bigger concern. About 400m in damages was reported, mainly from flooding. Francine C4 A monster storm, average for September. Francine grew at an average speed and achieved a 140mph peak intensity in the open Atlantic. As a c3 on its downfall, it turned due to coming close with a high pressure. this pushed it back to sea and weakened it more, since outer water was cooling down. Francine eventually dissipated off of Newfoundland. Gordan C2 The 2nd GOM storm. Gordan grew to become a hurricane around September 14th. After a few days, Gordan reached Florida near Sarasota as a C2 hurricane. Minimal damage occurred from the 100mph winds. Since the surge wasn't very significant, inland areas got mainly wind damage to portable items, and trailer homes. roof damage and siding were torn off houses, but mainly everything remained in tact. Gordan also hit Disney World still as a C1, closing the park with minimal damage. The park was back in operation within 2 days. Hellen TS Minor mid ocean storm, Hellen remained out in open ocean, and was fairly short lived. Hellen was the last storm to form in September, making it a really quiet peak of season. Izan C1 A small mostly tropical storm based cyclone. Izan formed just after October 5th and remained a tropical storm with minimal change until Izan unexpectedly strengthened to a hurricane. Izan peaked with 80mph winds, before dropping coming into colder waters. Joyce C5 A major October hurricane, Joyce attained the only status C5 storm this year. Joyce peaked on October 19th with 165mph winds. Growth was rapid, until reaching C3. Since sheer started to become a little more intense, Joyce strengthened slower. Joyce eventually grew at attain C5 status when sheer let back up. On October 21st, Joyce began journeying over colder waters which started weakening it. As the days past, It became weaker and weaker, but weakened rather slow. Joyce finally dissipated south of Newfoundland in late October. Kiko TS A weak November storm, Kiko only was a tropical storm for about 18 hours before dissipating back to a depression. Kiko attained 70mph and did not interact with land. Category:Delcore's Category:Delcore's Tropical Cyclone Seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons